Maybe More
by clearsunrise
Summary: Katara thoughts after Ba Sing Se.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: Hehe...ok so someone from DH by the name of Power more or less dared me to write a Katang fluff oneshot. This was the result. Hope you like it. Before we get started, I'd just like to dedicate my first, and possibly only, Katang oneshot to the Katang fans on DH who put up with this little Zutara fan. Now that that's done, let's get on with it shall we?

---------------------------------------------

**Maybe More **

**------------------------------------------------------**

The days had passed by slowly since Ba Sing Se had fallen. The small group of travelers seemed to have lost much of their spirit. Sokka's sarcasm seemed to have dimmed to only a small spark, while the former Earth King sat quietly with his bear. Toph hadn't used her loving nicknames much. She just couldn't seem to find the energy. Even Momo and Appa seemed depressed.

Katara took in the gloomy faces of her companions. Not long ago, their small band had carried a large amount of hope, a belief, that they would make it through. But, now…

Katara sighed as she turned back to the unconscious Avatar. She had healed his back with her spirit water, but the boy was still exhausted. She felt helpless knowing that the only thing she could do for him was to watch over him.

She had sworn she would protect him. He was her friend, and she had failed him. He had become as close to her as any member of her tribe. He was family.

Thinking back, she remembered when they had first met. She remembered how he had seemed so happy just to ask her to penguin sled with him. She admired his love of life.

At first, she had thought of him as a way to master waterbending. Back then, that was her biggest dream. After getting to know him though, she had genuinely cared for him. When Zuko had taken him, and Sokka had gotten the small boat, she had wanted to help him for more than just a way north.

She remembered him in the air temple he had lived in. The pain it had caused him to see that his people were gone had been obvious. She could have sworn she could feel it through some connection then. She had seen him as family after that.

At Kyoshi, she had been upset with him for letting the fame of being the Avatar go to his head. She remembered the story he had told her during the storm, and how he had gotten frogs for the cold she and Sokka had. She remembered all of the laughing, smiles, and jokes. All the happy times, and the not-so-happy times. She thought of the fortune she had been given, and their almost-kiss in the cave.

The desert that had caused so much pain for all of them and caused them to lose Appa would always be a memory she only wanted to remember as in the end it brought their group closer together.

She remembered how Aang had distanced himself after that, until a small angel by the name of Hope was brought into the world. Aang had called her family. She had been so glad she hadn't lost him by him becoming a shell then.

She thought of their time in Ba Sing Se. Not exactly their greatest memories, but still made happy by the time spent together. Aang and Toph, after begin distant, seemed to have gotten over it slightly after that, though neither would admit it.

She remembered Lake Laogai and Jet. It was especially painful for her. Her first crush had been taken. It was only made slightly easier by the return of Appa.

After they had split up and Azula had captured her, she never stopped believing Aang would help her. And when Zuko…

When Azula had almost killed her friend, she had felt lost. She had frozen for a moment and then hurried to his side. She had been so scared then. She didn't know what she would do if he had…

She didn't want to think about it, as she looked down at Aang again. He looked so different from the boy she knew. The boy, who went penguin sledding, rode the Unagi, laughed, and made jokes. She hoped he wouldn't lose that part of himself after this. That part always made her smile somehow. He always knew how to brighten her day somehow. Unless, of course, she let her temper get to her.

She smiled now as she thought of it. He seemed to show off a lot around her, and she wasn't sure why.

As all these thoughts went through her mind, Katara's eyes slowly widened. Somewhere inside of her, she came to a slow realization. As the realization came to her, she began to question why it had taken so long. The pieces of the puzzle in her mind slowly came into place. Why hadn't she known before? Her face carried a stunned look as she stared at her best friend.

The boy. He was her friend, yes. Close as family, definitely. She cared for him so much.

Maybe her friend wasn't so much a friend. Maybe…maybe he was more.

Her face slowly grew a small smile and her eyes softened and filled with tears. She looked down at the Avatar, Aang. Her first love.


End file.
